Un dia de campo
by avkanar00
Summary: Kataang, AU. Pasar un sabado con amigos es divertido, pero el viaje de regreso puede estar lleno de sorpresas.


Muy bien, este es mi primer Avatar AU... está inspirado en "de amor y de sombras", de Isabel Allende.

Nos ubicamos en nuestra época actual, no sé si los personajes pueden controlar los elementos, ese no es el tema de este Kataang fic.

En el momento en el que se desarrolla la historia, Aang y Toph tienen 17 años, Katara tiene 18, Sokka y Zuko 20.

---------

Aprovecho para anunciar algo a propósito de mi otro fic "Un beso es una fuerte conexión": estoy trabajando en el último capitulo... va a tardar un tiempo aun, la verdad prefiero hacerlos esperar y darles algo bueno. Si las cosas salen como las estoy imaginando, va a ser un final muy emocionante.

Bueno, ¡pero ahora con esta mini-historia! (¡no habrá continuación!)

* * *

Día de campo

Sábado. Para algunos era día de fiesta, para otros día para descansar al finalizar una larga semana de colegio, día de hacer deberes para aquellos trabajadores, o podía ser simplemente día de pasarla tranquilamente con amigos...

Eso era lo que el sábado significaba para un grupo de amigos en especial.

Habían sido compañeros desde niños: Cuando, en una cierta gran ciudad, vivían Sokka y su hermana Katara de 13 y 11 años, llegó un chico nuevo a su ciudad y a su colegio; era Aang, quién, aunque era un año y algunos meses más joven que Katara, era muy inteligente y estaba en su misma clase y se hicieron mejores amigos desde entonces. En el cumpleaños numero 12 de Aang, el grupo conoció a Toph, y un año después se les unió Zuko, el ex-"chico malo" del colegio. En los corredores del colegio se solía hablar de este grupo tan particular, famoso por la fuerte y verdadera amistad que los unía.

Luego los años pasaron y ahora eran adolescentes. Zuko y Sokka se habían graduado y estaban en universidades, pero seguían siendo de los mejores amigos ya que todos habían prometido que su amistad nunca cambiaria. Sin embargo no todos pudieron cumplir con esa promesa... la amistad había cambiado y madurado con el paso del tiempo, y para Aang y Katara se había convertido en algo muy diferente, que a decir verdad los tenia confundidos.

-------- presente

Era sábado y el grupo de amigos se habían ido de día de campo. Lo habían planeado todo con casi una semana de anticipación.

Pasaron toda la tarde a unos kilómetros de la ciudad... no muy lejos, pero si lo suficiente como para dejar atrás la tecnología, los edificios, carros y ruidos molestos.

Pero ya estaba oscureciendo, y de los interminables campos de flores amarillas se tenían que despedir a medida que llegaba la hora de marcharse.

Canastas vacías de alimentos, platos, parasoles... todo ya estaba empacado.

Katara se quedó última guardando sus cosas. Los otros ya estaban listos y se estaban despidiendo, dándose cita para el próximo día de campo. A lo lejos, Sokka se despedía de Toph, quién le respondió con un golpe en el hombro, mientras Zuko se reía de ellos. A Zuko y a Toph los vinieron a recoger en auto, los cuales estaban a unos diez metros del campillo de flores silvestres. Zuko, siendo hijo del Alcalde (un alcalde corrupto, odiado por todos...) y Toph heredera obligada de una gran fortuna, era normal que los vinieran a recoger en auto de lujo y todo, mientras que los demás tendrían que caminar o encontrar alguna otra manera. Un momento después, Katara se había despedido de todos, y se encontraba cargando su bolso, cerca de Aang, esperando a su hermano para ir juntos a casa.

Al ver a sus amigos subir a los autos, Sokka se acercó a Aang para decirle adiós; se despidieron con extraños gestos de manos como era su costumbre y Sokka se dio media vuelta. Caminó hacia su hermana y para gran sorpresa de ella, la abrazó. Esta se desprendió del abrazo y lo miró con cara de confusión, entonces se acordó: ¡Sokka tenía una cita en su universidad a la que no podía faltar y no la podía llevar! Maldijo sus clases del sábado por la tarde.

Katara frustró un suspiro, eso significaba que le tocaría caminar otra vez sola hasta su casa, ya que no tenía dinero para el bus. Sokka, en cambio, tenía suerte, él no iba tan lejos como ella, su universidad quedaba bastante cerca.

Después de ver a su hermano alejarse por el camino de tierra, Katara se dio la vuelta para observar a Aang un poco más antes de irse... después de todo, tendría que esperar hasta el lunes para verlo otra vez. Por otra parte, estar sola con él la ponía algo incomoda.

Estaba levemente recostado sobre su moto, la cual tenía desde hace más de dos años. Parecía muy concentrado en la cámara de fotos digital que tenía entre sus manos, sin fijarse en la chica que estaba unos cuantos metros a su izquierda. Aang se enderezó, listo para irse, pero terminó sintiendo que alguien lo miraba, regresó a ver a la joven chica que lo miraba con atención, le sonrío amablemente y ella enseguida fingió mirar bruscamente a otro lado para que él no notase que su cara se estaba poniendo roja.

Aang rió un poco al ver su reacción, lo cual hizo que Katara lo mirara de nuevo.

"...las fotos del día..." le dijo, señalándole la cámara que sostenía, siempre sonriendo. Ella le sonrío también como respuesta.

Aang guardó la cámara en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se acomodó un poco sobre el asiento de su moto y puso las manos sobre los manubrios. Antes de irse la miró y le mandó una de sus famosas sonrisas. Había visto muy bien lo cargada que estaba ella, y que nadie la iba a llevar a su casa.

"... ¿Quieres que te lleve?"

Katara estaba secretamente esperando esto... por eso se había quedado ahí mirándolo.

Cuando le propuso llevarla, su cara se iluminó de repente, sonrío y dijo tímidamente 'si' de la cabeza mientas abrazaba su bolso lleno de flores contra su pecho.

Aang sonrío aun más después de esto, ya que siempre habia pensado que se veía dulcemente hermosa cuando actuaba así.

"Sube entonces!"

Le indicó un lugar libre detrás de él y ella subió a la moto de un salto. "No tengo cascos, ni siquiera el mío para dártelo a ti, así que agarrarte muy bien ¿si?" dijo girando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás y ella le vio sonreír, lo cual la hizo sonreír a su vez mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte por atrás. Ahora que tenía una excusa para estar tan cerca de él, no la iba a desperdiciar, así que recostó la cabeza contra su espalda.

Durante el viaje, Aang intentaba concentrarse a lo máximo en conducir, pero tener la cabeza de Katara acomodada contra su espalda, y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido, mucho más rápido. Aang se sentía flotando un poco en las nubes que ambos veían desfilar en el cielo azul, teñido ligeramente de tonos rojos y violeta a causa del crepúsculo.

Cuando llegaron, Aang dejó a Katara en la puerta de su casa. Ella bajó de la moto, se dio media vuelta y estaba parada a al frente de Aang, aun sentado en su moto.

Al contemplarla junto al muro de piedra de su casa, con los brazos cargados de flores silvestres amarillas y el pelo suelto revuelto por el viaje en la moto, Aang juraba que no había visto nada en el mundo tan hermoso y puro.

Se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla lo más cerca posible de la boca, deseando poder permanecer a su lado más tiempo. Olía a yerbas y tenia la piel aún fría por el viaje. Supo entonces que amarla era su destino inevitable.


End file.
